doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiyara
“Good money to be made where we’ll be shippin’ out to. Might not be easy sailin’ but it's good coin, and good foods only make it better. And where’ll we be goin’? I guess ya’d call it exotic, half elves everywher! A place made from sand and limestone, bunch of elf types out of their element. They got plenty of materials that others be lookin’ for, bit of weapons and crafted bits too. Some of these folks don’t think there’s much coin in moving basic goods, but we can drop off and pick up just about anything we can fit on ole Hesperus. So boy, if ya lookin’ for easy work you can join up with us and head out tomorrow mornin’ to Kaiyara.” ''-Ummur Grildrom, Dwarven Quartermaster of The Hesperus, from Stonecrown. Kaiyara is a larger city that sits on a coastline of an expansive desert. The city itself is primarily flat, but is surrounded by rolling sand dunes. The docks expand far into the shallow waters around the coast, many of them with quaint taverns, inns, and shopping places scattered about. The dock area itself makes up around one-third of the city’s total size. Kaiyara has been a named city for around 200 years, beginning as a humble resupply point for ships passing through to the North, and eventually growing to the prosperous shipping channel it is today. Orcs make shipping treacherous but the markets of the North are lucrative enough to outweigh the risks. Outside of ship building, repair, and resupply, Kaiyara exports uncommon building materials such as the lime and sandstone that surround it. A number of the residents are considered to be full time sailors, only taking up residence within the city at times when sailing is poor or they are taking personal time. Half-elves make up the majority of citizens, followed by full blooded elves, then humans. The thick sandstone walls that encompass Kaiyara create a presence of security, but the ballista dotting the tops rarely see any action. Information * Population: Current population is estimated at 10,000. Around 2,700 are assumed to be full time sailing residents, whether that be permanent trade and defense positions, or those living on vessels dockside. * Resident races: Half-Elf (62%), Elf (12%), Human (19%), Halfling (3%), Other races (4%) * Government: Kaiyara has a monarchy ruled by the name of Lady Keyralei, the eldest remaining member of the Yeomel bloodline. The city itself is ran by a hierarchical oligarchy, consisting of hand selected members for the city’s separate sectors of Knowledge, by the Lady herself. (Sectors: Military, Finance and Trade, Agricultural, Etc.) * Defense: The city is defended by heavy sandstone walls built from the surrounding terrain. Crude ballista line these walls and are also placed on several military ships (Caravel size at most). Full time military members numbers around 450. 250 as ground soldiers, and 200 as sea. * Commerce: Primary income comes from shipping and transport. The people of the city specialize in ship building (materials usually from outside areas), Limestone and Sandstone exports, as well as some weaponcrafting. Lodging 'The Octopus' Tankard: This is a one story shotgun style shack out on the docks, used mostly by sailors for their first drink off the boat or as the closest bed to their ship. The inn/tavern is owned and run by a middle aged male half-elf named Yennan Zelkaen. He is a former sailor himself, obvious by his sun-kissed skin and his long dark hair. Deciding he knew what sailors would want, he decided it would be easier to make money owning a place close to the ships, using his influence as a sailor to get approval to build dockside. There are affordable bunk rooms in the back of the building, and food/drink are cheap in price and quality. But worst of all, the establishment smells like the octopus got tanked, died, and has been decaying inside. ' 'The Shark’s Bite Pub & Inn: Further into town, just east of the Bazaar, is a finer one story sandstone brick building with a metal shark hanging above the front doors. “The Shark’s Bite” is known for being a bit pricey, but full of music, nightlife, as well as somewhat exotic food and drink. The establishment is named after the owner Sef Riverwing’s bitter Shark’s Bite Ale, served with a shark’s tooth in each glass. Accidentally swallowing one of these is almost a right of passage and considered to be good luck among the sailors that frequent it. Sef himself is a portly, jovial human in his later 40s, with a round face, matted red hair, and narrow brown eyes. ''The Sultan’s Sails:'' Just west of the temple district is a two story sandstone brick building adorned inside and out with maroon draperies. Inside are some of the only true carved wood tables in town, surrounded by plush couches and pillowed seating. A wide selection of food, drink, and rooms are available for those few who can afford it. Idoorin, a middle aged halfling is the proprietor and primary bartender, along with a few other workers that are more for muscle than actual help. Idoorin has short white hair, blue eyes, and a thin nose. He wears a low cut tunic that matches the maroon drapery around his place.' Points of Interest ''The Silted Wharf:' '''Though often referred to only as “the docks”, the district as a whole is named “The Silted Wharf” for the fine sands that have come to rest underneath the waters, coming from both the sea and the area surrounding the city. The waters stay at what would be at a near inoperable low level around parts of the docks, but due to the soft nature of the seafloor below, ships can easily be pushed, pulled, or rowed out. The area is watched over by Wharfmaster Bhargus Tydrak, and older dwarven man, and former sailor. * '''Wharfmaster Bhargus Tydrak - '''Lifelong sailor and former captain of Lark’s Endurance, Bhargus has been placed into the Wharf to oversee the workers and manage the day to day business of coming and going ships. He is a stout dwarf in his mid 200s with long wavy hair, kept pulled up into a ponytail. His skin is dark and cracked from years spent on the sea. His eyes are a dull amber, and it is clear his nose has been reset a few times. He will often be seen jogging back and forth between destinations along the Wharf, constantly somewhere between worried and frustrated. He will correct you once, it is the “Wharf”, don’t call it the “docks” 'The Omaris Bazaar: 'At the center of the city lies their primary shopping district, known as “The Omaris Bazaar”. Arona Gaerword, a middle aged half-elven woman and former merchant, overlooks the district.' 'Fort Shrimrec: 'In the southeast of the city, along the inside wall but walled in itself, is a grand building that serves as the political and military hold of Kaiyara. Leader to the people, Lady Keyralei Yeomel, resides here and rarely leaves. The fort also houses Warmaster Yesvyre, along with the barracks for her soldiers, and High Captain Adran Caileth. * '''Lady Keyralei Yeomel' -'' Straight platinum hair falls down nearly to her waistline, held back and in place by a simple silver metal band around her head. She is a high elf in her later 200s with paler than normal skin, ears that point out a bit further than usual, piercing blue eyes, but otherwise soft facial features. She is outspoken around those she knows, trusts, and to her people, but overall reserved when it comes to others. She is an honorable, fair, and humble leader, but will turn on recidivists quickly. Her face stays in a static position in all but the rarest circumstances. * '''Warmaster Yesvyre -'' '''Yesvyre is a tall wood elf in her early 200s, with toned muscles and sun kissed skin that is lighter than most of the sailors. She keeps her auburn hair shaved on the sides and back, revealing a chunk missing out of her left ear, and a short center braid upon the top. Light battle scars adorn her body, along with a few knicks across her otherwise fair face. She is the primary trainer and battle leader for the foot brigade of the city’s soldiers. She opts to fight with two blades in close combat, and will regularly train against more than one of her soldiers at once, doing this. * '''High Captain Adran Caileth -'' Adran is a half elf in his younger years with uneven copper hair and narrow amber eyes, and numerous unusual tattoos. He wears well-made clothing and an over-the-top eggplant colored cloak. He recently came into his position in charge of the naval forces, and little is known about him other than he has never been a full time sailor, and is book learned in the ways of naval combat. ''His Sea’s Solemness - ''Though most residents don’t consider themselves to be religious, there is a small temple to Daerith Ri in the city’s midwest known as “His Sea’s Solemness”. The temple serves primarily as a place for wandering sailors to pray and give tribute, but also functions as the city’s leading healers. The group is lead by a wood elf known as Mother Presbella. '''''Mother Presbella -'' '''Presbella is a wood elf druid in her 500s, and the leader of His Sea’s Solemness, a local temple to Daerith Ri. She was at sea for a portion of her life but felt a calling to serve, and has been in the town since it gained a name.